


Dean and the TARDIS

by therjolras



Series: For My Friends [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Dean vs. the TARDIS, F/M, Hitchhiker's Guide reference, Oneshot, Sherlock vs. Logic, Superwholock, crossovers, lost: one angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therjolras/pseuds/therjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is afraid the TARDIS is anything like a plane. Sherlock still can't stand the machine. Rose and Nine are late for dinner at the end of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and the TARDIS

“Please, just tell me this is nothing like a plane,” Dean grumbled. The eyebrow Sherlock raised was as sharp as a demon blade despite his eyes being screwed tight against the defiance of all common sense that was the TARDIS—when he opened his mouth to speak, though, Sam elbowed him discreetly in the ribs. “Just don’t.”

“Absolutely nothing like a plane, Dean,” Rose said cheerfully. “It might shake a little, but it’s likely the safest ride between here and… the end of the universe,” she finished, after a thought.

“Between here and anywhere,” the Doctor added. “And I’m the only one who can fly it.” Dean  snorted. “Exactly my problem.”

“Dean,” Sam said, “Relax. They said they could find Cas and get us a ride home, which is better than what we could get for ourselves right now.”

“Fine,” Dean grumbled. “But the _minute_ this thing threatens to fall out of the sky…”

“Yes, Dean, we are aware of your discomfort,” Sherlock interrupted. John took the opportunity to step on his toes. “Look who’s talking.”

“I’m trying not to,” Sherlock replied, voice tight as a spring. “Just tell me when we get back to something that can be explained _logically_.”

“Yes, Sir,” John said, a snide air creeping into his voice. “So, Doctor, where are we going?”

“First,” said the Doctor (Who much like John himself looked more a soldier than a doctor), “We’re going to find this angel friend of the Winchesters’. Then, with my debt to Sherlock paid, you are all going home. Rose and I were supposed to go to the Restaurant at the End of the Universe today.”

“The _what_?” Sam said.

“The restaurant at the end of the universe,” Rose said. “It’s a restaurant where you can sit and have dinner while the universe implodes around you.”

“How does that even work?” Sam demanded, shaking his head back and forth as if trying to process this. “No idea!” said The Doctor cheerfully. “but the food’s amazing.”

“Fantastic,” Dean said.. “Are we there yet?”

The Doctor’s face became sober. “Yes, actually. We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SuperWhoLock comic On the Side of the Angels, specifically for their Fanwork Friday twenty-minute challenge.


End file.
